Battlefield
by Nijii-chan
Summary: Spain knows that they're in a war. Romano is joining the war with his brother and Spain can't be there to help him but all he can do is pray for his safety.


**Hello everyone! It's-a me! :D I made a new story. A sad one at that. I was originally planning to make a romance story of Spamano but every time I think of one it's always something sad and depressing. I'm hopeless when it's about making romance stories…. Oh well, I was planning to make you guys cry at some point anyway. I hope you feel frustrated and hurt deep down otherwise this story is pointless haha ^^;; **

**I'm sorry if you feel insulted or whatsoever but I do not intend to make mockery of history or war. I just wrote down what's in my mind, this does not relate in history but if it does then damn my brain knows how to match things up with past events.**

**Everything written in this story even those based on real events are entirely fictional.**

* * *

_**BATTLEFIELD**_

They say that love is fleeting but I always think that since I'm a nation and Romano's a nation, our love is eternal.

I'm Spain and I have seen people die peacefully and I have seen others die violently. I have gone to wars, I conquered and I have spilled lots of human blood to gain what I want. As a country, I have my own ups and downs but that's what a country must face in order to gain experience.

France told me he once saw the death of the person he loved. I have never experience that in my own life. I have seen a nation disappeared before, like Holy Roman Empire, Italy's loved one. So, it is possible that nations today might disappear as well. I know for sure that sooner or later, I might have to suffer loosing someone.

When Austria handed me Romano, at first I thought he was a spoiled brat that lazes around the house and pees his bed. Once I get to know him, I can't help but try to be a supportive boss. Having Romano by my side and seeing him grow up is definitely a wonderful feeling. Seeing someone I have raised, I can't help but be a doting parent.

Even though Romano might act so stubborn (he's so cute when he's like that) but he's a good kid deep down. Romano's a nation as well and I tried my best to not make him see dead bodies or blood being splattered around the place, eventually I failed to accomplish that.

Europe before was chaotic. _War here, war there_. It was tough, we were both struggling together because of our bad economy but I was grateful for Romano. He was there by my side, working hard with me.

As time passed by, Romano is now an adult. Even though having Romano was a true bliss but this might be the beginning of my life to loose someone. I lost Prussia, my best friend. I don't know how or when did that happen but since we were in the middle of war, I was thinking he was killed.

"_He dissolved" _

France told me. Prussia dissolved and he ceased to exist. I can't believe my best friend; _"ze awesome Prussia" _just disappeared without saying good bye.

I was grieving because Prussia is no longer here. Who can ever replace the awesome Prussia? Our ring leader that leads me and France to trouble. The great Prussia is no longer here.

"_Spain, Romano might disappear because there is no need for two Italies." _

France, please don't tell me that. Loosing Prussia is hard for me to maintain my smiling face but loosing Romano might make me go insane. I don't want that to happen, I don't want mi Romano to disappear because he's the one I love. I have to prevent that or maybe prolong that. I have to protect him from being killed; I have to support him from oppression.

I know protecting him is out of question since I can't be by his side 24/7 especially when we're in a war. No matter how many times I tried to beg my boss that I wanted to join he still won't accept. He plans to be neutral in the war. _I can't protect mi Roma._

I know very well that no matter what I do, I can't always be there for Romano.

* * *

Romano came over to my place and I was making fake roses as usual. Romano's participating in the war with Italy, Germany and Japan. He's going to experience what hell might be.

"_Spain? Why won't you join with us?"_

"_Lo siento, mi Romano. My boss says no"_

I really want to participate but my boss said he doesn't want us to go bankrupt because of the war. If I go bankrupt, I might end up being useless. I really want to protect you Romano even if I'm useless but my boss is so…

Romano sat down next to me, _"I'm sorry about the loss of Prussia, Spain." _

He's really comforting me, my sweet bad mouthed Romano. I lost a friend and I really don't want to lose you as well, Romano.

I held his hand tightly, feeling its warmth. Romano's right here, right now and he's alive. I wish this war never happened. I wish Romano would always stay here by my side and never leave-…but that's definitely impossible since his boss is participating in the war.

I took off my crucifix necklace and placed it on Romano's palm, _"Romano, I want you to have this. To keep you safe" _I gave him my sincere smile, _"I wish boss could join with you but I don't think that's possible"_

"_It can't be helped, dammit" _Romano took my crucifix necklace and wore it on his neck, _"This will protect me now, bastard"_

Romano stood up, he's ready to leave. I grabbed his hand and stood up as well, making our eyes leveled to each other.

"_Te amo, Roma" _I kissed those Italian lips, holding his body closer to mine. I can feel him burning up and his heart beating faster. There were no more words to describe him other than he's being cute and embarrassed. After kissing my Romano, I looked at him deeply in the eyes. _"And you should know that"_

"_Chi-chigi! Shut the fuck up, Spain!"_

It was time for me to stop being a doting parent. I can't always protect him like a child; it was time for Romano to experience what a country should experience. He should learn how to survive like a true country would.

"_When you come back, let's make churros like old times" _I loosen my grip on Romano but apparently he broke himself free. I was still able to cup his cheeks with my hands, pulling his blushing face closer.

Romano averted his eyes, _"Fine, dammit. I promise I will be back"_

I let him go. It was time for him to leave.

"_Hasta Luego, Roma!" _I waved at him watching the nation I used to take care of, walking away.

"_Whatever, bastard!" _He just kept walking until I could no longer see his silhouette.

The boy knows I love him and I know that he loves me back as well. Watching him leave my country just to see me breaks my heart. I honestly don't want him to go but he must.

I have a feeling that this might be the last time I might see my Romano.

* * *

Watching those battle planes flying across the sky makes me anxious. I prayed every day without fail for Romano's safety. _Please come home._ War is something that shouldn't be made fun of. _Please don't get hurt. _I have experienced war and seeing death all over the place, it was definitely not a nice sight for everyone. I just can't help but imagine Romano retreating away from an enemy, that would really be cute. _Please retreat and don't get hurt, Romano._

_Don't die like Holy Roman Empire, Romano._

* * *

The war was finally over, Ita-chan and his friends lost.

Italy and France came to my place; they were both covered in injuries. I have a bad feeling about this, the war is over and if France is here that means bad news.

"_Big brother Spain" _Italy looked at me with those unusually opened and gloomy eyes,_ "Romano wanted me to give you this"_

Italy reached out to my hand and placed something on my palm. I can tell by the structure of the item I have received. Italy sat back on his chair, looking down on his shoes.

I looked at my hand and saw the crucifix necklace. This was the one I gave to Romano before he left. I clenched on it tightly, _"Where is Roma, Ita-chan?"_

Italy opened his mouth but no words came out. _This can't be! This can't be!_

"_He's no more. Romano's not here anymore, Spain"_ France spoke up for Italy. His voice is so upsetting along with the news; I could just feel my throat dry up.

"_What do you mean, F-France?"_ my voice was shaking, is France saying Romano can't visit my country or is he…-? _I won't accept this!_

"_His faith is just like Holy Roman Empire, Spain." _France touched my shoulder, my body froze. Italy started to burst into tears, he lost Holy Roman Empire and now he lost Romano. We both lost Romano.

France went near to Italy and grabbed his arm, _"Come, Italy. Let's leave Spain alone" _they were headed to the door.

They left my house but I could still hear Italy's cries echoing into my ears.

"_You promised we would make churros"_

I could feel my tears rolling down my cheeks, I was crying. I held the necklace near my face, smothering it as if it was Romano. I rubbed the crucifix necklace and felt something carved into it. I looked at it with my face so dirty because of my tears.

_Bésame Mucho_, it says

Romano carved this on the necklace before he gave it to Italy. I remembered teaching him Spanish about kisses…then I remembered our last kiss together and it made my heart sting. I wish he was here and I would give him tons of kisses.

I held unto the necklace tightly never once thought of letting it go as my tears made my cheeks really wet. I curled myself into a ball on the floor, feeling nothing but despair. My sobs echoed into my room.

I now felt the pain of losing someone I love.

_Why do you have to leave me alone, Romano? _

* * *

War planes were flashing around the sky and it was intimidating the civilians around the globe. Bombs being dropped and people had to retreat. We could hear gunfire and it was endless. It was chaotic.

It was war.

An Italian boy with a curl on his head was with his younger brother. They were both in the war. In fact, they weren't just mere soldiers participating in the war. They were the nations personifying the country of Italy.

Italy Romano was the name of the older Italian nation while Italy Veneziano was the younger.

It wasn't time to mess around and be afraid, it was time to get serious. The older Italian nation knows that this is war.

In the country of Spain, a man was always praying over the safety for the Italian wishing that he would not get hurt.

However, all those prayer weren't heard.

_"Fratello! Fratello!"_ Italy Veneziano kept shouting as he held his brother in his arms. But the war was still going on.

_"Itary! We have to get away!"_ a Japanese man, no, a Japanese nation went near to Italy Veneziano and he saw Italy Romano in his arms. Romano was covered in blood and the he lost a leg, _"Oh no"_

_"Veneziano"_ Italy Romano reached his shaking hands for the crucifix necklace, _"I want you…" _

_"What is it, fratello?"_ Italy Veneziano started to show a tear, he was still keeping a tight grip on his brother.

_"…to give this to Spain" _

Veneziano received the necklace and saw tiny words carved on the crucifix.

_Bésame Mucho, _he read

Veneziano remembered seeing his brother carved something on the wooden crucifix, making sure that the words were clear and readable. He nodded, _"Of course, Italy Romano"_

Romano coughed, _"Get going…bastard!"_

We can see Germany running towards Veneziano and Japan ,holding up his gun, _"Run! Retreat!"_

_"C'mon Itary!" _Japan grabbed onto Veneziano's arm and dragged him along with Germany.

Veneziano looked at his brother's body lying on the bloodied battleground, _"But what about fratello?!"_

_"Prease understand and forrow his wishes"_

Veneziano never turned away; he kept looking at his brother lying on the ground until he could no longer see him because of the distance.

Romano lied there while everyone was shooting at each other; they were ignoring his body and assumed that he was dead already. Romano slowly closed his eyes and imagined himself going back to Spain after long years of battle.

He smiled and tears flowed down. He knew that wasn't possible.

_"I made the right choice"_ Romano mumbled.

_It was best for me to disappear, not Veneziano._ He thought. _Everyone needs him more than me._

Opening his heavy eyes, Romano could see planes soaring fast in the sky and the sound of gun shots resonates in his ears. He could feel nothing, he felt numb.

Then he heard footsteps, it was very clear. He couldn't stand up or turn his head. He couldn't move. He could feel that person coming closer to him.

Then a hand touched his chest, the man's hand was cold as if that person was a ghost. Romano couldn't move but he could still see with his eyes.

His eyes widened in shock.

_"C'mon, Romano. Let's go"_

An ex-nation was there. He has this silver hair and dark red hued eyes.

It was _Prussia_.

Prussia carried Romano in his arms and walked into the battlefield, no one can see them and they just kept fighting as if the war never ended. Romano cried because he knew he no longer exists. Curling into the arms of the Prussian, Romano sobbed and covered his face.

_I want to see you one last time, Spain!_

* * *

Many years after the war…

"_Sir, it seems that there's a micro nation called 'Kingdom of New Prussia' and he's here to see you"_

I turned around as I see my boss presenting a young and small micro nation who looks just like Prussia.

I widened my eyes to see such a sight.

_There's still hope for me to see you, Roma._

* * *

**The end! Thank you so much for reading this story. I was so focus and got sucked in the zone in making this one. Did you cry? Did I make you cry or feel sad? Did you feel any emotions? :D**

**Once again, everything written in this story even those based on real events are entirely fictional.**


End file.
